


A Touch of Trickery

by Skeren



Series: Thirty Kisses [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is off here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2005 for Theme: #12 in a good mood

"You know it's really no big deal for me, don't you?" The amused words were spoken around an unlit cigarette as 'Jean' looked at Kain, obviously amused.

"I don't really want to impose..." The dark haired man trailed off with a small blush, peering through his glasses almost shyly.

Shaking his head, he approached the smaller man, studying him from his superior height for a beat before letting a tiny grin cross his face. "No imposition."

"I mean, you do have that reputation and all..." He was apparently well aware of the eyes on them. He couldn't believe he'd dared to approach his friend at all.

"Doomed from the beginning." His tiny, uncharacteristic grin widened, and he extended a hand, taking Fury's in a light grip before he pulled him, unprotesting, off down the hall.

"But! You always seemed to worry about it!" His wide-eyed look was so trusting too... Fuery really had no idea.

"Not me, my reputation isn't nearly so straightforward." The blond let his grin get an edge that Fury hadn't ever seen on the man's face.

"What... What are you talking about?" His wide eyes grew in size, and he couldn't help feeling that he was suddenly very much out of his depth. "Jean?"

Tisking to himself, the blond pulled his alarmed companion into an empty room, firmly closing the door and leaning on it. "Poor little Fury, confused?"

The Sergeant Major stiffened a little as he finally realized what he hadn't before. "You aren't him."

Grinning widely, but not all that maliciously, Envy let his chosen form bleed over the form of Jean Havoc. "Nope."

"Is he okay?" The small man took a step back, clearly worried, but he did have survival instincts.

Envy smirked, moving forward to seize a kiss from the frightened officer. "Quite. I'm in a good mood today." 

Fuery stood there, dazed, but by the time he registered what had happened, the homunculus was already gone. 

It took most of the afternoon to locate the closet where his friend was tied up and gagged.


End file.
